1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protection and sports training devices and, more specifically, to a device that protects the forehead of a soccer player during the act of xe2x80x9cheadingxe2x80x9d a soccer ball. In its preferred embodiment, the protection device cushions the forehead through a combination of soft padding and a custom molded plastic insert. Preferably, the custom molded rigid polymeric insert is sandwiched between two layers of padded, elastic fabric in the form of a headband surrounding the forehead. Since the custom molded insert is housed between two fabric layers, it poses no hazard to the wearer or other players.
2. Prior Art
xe2x80x9cHeadingxe2x80x9d of a soccer ball, defined as the intentional act of directing the soccer ball with the forehead, is an integral skill that soccer players must master in order to participate fully in their sport. In fact, soccer is the only sport where the flight path of the object projectile is skillfully and accurately altered with the forehead. The proper technique for heading the soccer ball, as it is taught to all soccer players, is to use only the forehead region, approximately an area between the eyebrows and hairline in the vertical dimension, and between the most forward portion of the temples in the horizontal dimension. Unfortunately, recent studies have shown that repeated collision of the forehead with a soccer ball can cause serious damage to brain tissue and lead to permanent brain damage and subsequent decreased cognitive functioning in soccer athletes: (Tysvaer A T, Lochen, E A: Soccer Injuries to the Brain, a neurophysiologic study of former soccer players, American Journal of Sports Medicine 19:56-60 (1991); Sortland 0, Tysvaer, A T: Brain Damage in Former Association Football Players, An Evaluation by Cerebral Computed Tomography, Neuroradiology 31: 44-48, (1989); and Tysvaer A T, Storli 0 V: Soccer Injuries to the Brain, A neurologic and Electroencephalographic Study of Active Football Players, American Journal of Sports Medicine 17:573-578, (1989)). This would be especially apparent in practice situations, where the players repeatedly head the ball in order to develop this skill.
Several devices have been developed that are intended to protect the forehead of the player during the intentional act of heading a soccer ball with the forehead. These headband devices utilize either soft padding alone, or a combination of soft padding and rigid plastic that is not custom-molded. Devices utilizing soft padding alone are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,841 to Lampe et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,734 to Vogan; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,062 to Trak. However, there are several disadvantages to such devices. First, soft padding absorbs and attenuates less impact than a rigid member. In order for soft padding head protectors to provide adequate protection, they must be relatively thick and obtrusive, having a profile similar to boxing headgear. This type of protective device would prohibit a player from heading the ball accurately. Secondly, soft padding decreases the rebound of the ball off of the forehead, and thus decreases the speed of the ball. A reduction in rebound speed alters the integrity of soccer by slowing the ball through a dampening of the impact. It is known that soccer players will attempt to compensate for this dampening by increasing the impact between their forehead and the ball through acceleration of their head forward by a snapping motion of the neck. This increases the force of impact and negates the effect of the soft padding while at the same time exposing the neck to harmful stretch forces similar to those seen in whiplash. In summary, a soft padding protective head device absorbs less impact than a rigid protective member, and this compromises accurate ball placement, decreases the rebound of the ball off of the forehead, and potentially exposes the neck to harmful forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,989 to Robertson relates to a rigid member for protecting the forehead from contact with a ball. However, this rigid protector is not custom fitted to the wearer and, therefore, does not provide the most accurate ball placement possible.
Therefore, the prior art does not adequately satisfy the requisite criteria for a soccer player wearing a protective head device. These include the requirement that the device be effective in protecting the forehead of the wearer while at the same time maintaining accurate ball placement and rebound speed, be of a low profile, unobtrusive, comfortable, and aesthetically acceptable to young wearers. As such, there has been considerable resistance to wearing protective head devices due to their tendency to prohibit accurate ball placement and to dampen the rebound speed of the ball off of the forehead. The prior art protection devices having rigid protection members that do not conform to the exact contour of the forehead sacrifice accuracy, and those that use soft materials that dampen impact and slow the ball compromise game. speed.
Accordingly, the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome through the protection device of the present invention comprising an adjustable head band housing a custom-molded polymeric insert as a head plate. The use of a headband protector comprising a custom contoured rigid polymeric insert is an improvement over the prior art that ensures the most accurate ball control possible. The rigid contoured insert also enables the wearer to maintain a high rebound speed without exposing the head and neck to undue trauma. Thus,. the goal of shock absorption is accomplished without compromising the integrity of the game by preserving the speed and aim accuracy of the headed ball. Consequently, soccer players will be more receptive to wearing such a protection device if they are able to head the ball as effectively as if they were not wearing a head protector at all.